I'll Pick You Up At Eight
by LyricXx
Summary: As a break in card games comes along Kaiba begins to think of inventions he can create.  He comes up with a machine that enables someone to switch genders but he's too cautious to try it himself. So he calls upon one spiky-haired duelist.FULL SUMMARY-CH.1


**FULL SUMMARY:**

**As a break in card games comes along, Kaiba begins to think of inventions he can create just for the hell of it.  
>He comes up with a machine that enables someone to switch genders but he's too cautious to try it himself…So he calls upon one spikey-haired duelist.<br>COMEDY! ROMANCE! SLIGHT GENDERBEND. WARNING.  
>Rating: M<br>ONE-SHOT.  
>Pairing: Seto KaibaYami  
>YAOI. YAOI. YAOI.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm so used to writing depressing stories I decided to throw this out after I saw a few genderbending pictures of Yu-Gi-Oh characters…  
>So this is my first actual humor FanFic I guess. XD<br>After I wrote it. It turned into a Romance. Owo  
>I'm really happy with the ending of it though. Haha. I hope you like it too,<br>Anyways it's only one-shot. And I think it ends on a cute note.  
>Hope you guys like it!~<br>And ah…I tried to make this G. It really was meant to be G. DX**

The sun shone throughout the light colored lab. A CEO about the age of 18 was standing against one of the silver-tinted walls; holding a clipboard to his chest.  
>He pulled the clipboard back and adjusted the small frames on his nose.<br>_'It looks…Complete…'_

He walked over to the pod-like machine that was in the middle of the room. The afternoon sun's reflection shined brightly off the metallic overcoat of the pod. The CEO stood in front of a computer and typed several combinations onto the keyboard.

"_-Installation In Progress 1%...-"_

"Good. Everything's working…Now if I only I could find…"  
>"Seto!" A higher pitched voice yelled in excitement, without warning Seto and the small frame on top of him fell to the lab's cold floor. "Nii-San, is it done yet? Can we test it yet? Can we, can we?" He said excitedly.<br>"M-Mokuba…I'm working." Seto said slightly aggravated as he reached for the glasses that had fallen from his face in the trip to the ground. "I don't have time for this."  
>Mokuba reluctantly crawled off of his brother and helped him to his feet.<br>"But it's finished, isn't it?"  
>Seto sighed as he adjusted his glasses again and looked at the clipboard. He flipped through several pages before smiling.<br>"It's finished. It's only installing." Seto pointed to the computer, which voiced out the installation progress.

"_-Installation In Progress 10%...-"_

"How long as it been at 10%?"  
>"Not long. It was at 1% when you first came in." He placed the clipboard down and removed his glasses from his nose. Gently he tucked them in the lab coat's chest pocket. "…Now I just need to make a few calls."<br>"Are you calling Yugi?" Mokuba asked eagerly.  
>"…Unfortunately."<br>As Seto walked quickly to his office, Mokuba followed behind him eagerly. He smiled up at his brother as he continued to talk.  
>"Seto, I don't understand, why don't you like Yugi?"<br>"It's not _Yugi _I dislike Mokuba."  
>Seto said as his walk picked up speed. Mokuba ran up beside his brother in order to keep up.<p>

'_Nii-Sama doesn't like Yami…Yugi's other self…But…I never understood why…Besides the fact Nii-San loses duels to him…I always thought Nii-San had some liking for him, simply because he's a good enough duelist to not only hold his own, but to also beat Seto. Sometimes I wish he could just have fun and not worry about winning or losing.'_

Mokuba looked up at his brother and sighed slightly.

'_But Nii-San is Nii-San.'_

The two brothers made their way into the office that was conveniently placed within one of the labs branched-off rooms.  
>The design inside was completely different from the metallic and cold feeling of the lab. The walls were a deep blue, almost matching the color of the CEO's eyes. The floor was a dark wood; the furniture base slightly matched the wood color of the floor.<br>Seto's footsteps made a slight tap as he walked towards the desk in the middle of the room. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"…Yugi…?"  
>"-<em>K-Kaiba…? What is it? Why are you calling the game shop? I-Is there something you were looking for?-"<br>_Yugi replied nervously on the phone. Seto sighed lightly, he had a feeling this would happen.  
>"Not really, Yugi. To be blunt I…Have been working on something and…Well, I need your <em>body<em>."  
>He said calmly.<br>_"-WHAT?! M-My body?-"  
><em>Kaiba didn't respond, instead he brought his hand to his nose and rubbed the area where his glasses used to lay. He sighed again before continuing.  
><em>"-K-Kaiba I don't know. I-I mean why would you need me…?-"<br>_"Yugi. You-"  
><em>"-I mean I'm not really experienced in this type of stuff so…-"<br>_"Yugi, you don't understand. It's for an _experiment_. Just come over to Kaiba Corporation and I'll explain more about it then."  
><em>"…I still don't quite understand but…I'll be over. Is there anything I'll need…?"<br>_"…I.D. would probably be wise…" Kaiba paused for a moment. "So you'll be here then?"  
><em>"Yes Kaiba. I'll be over soon."<br>_Seto nodded his head, a small smile on his face.  
>"Thanks Yugi, I'll make sure security lets you through."<br>Within a few moments, Seto placed the phone back on its receiver._  
><em>He sighed in exhaustion; then began walking towards the main Kaiba Corp. building.

"What did Yugi say?" Mokuba asked as he trailed behind Seto.  
>"…Nothing too frustrating." Seto said smiling slightly. "He should be here soon."<p>

The rest of the walk to the main building was a quiet one. Seto was thinking of how he could convince Yugi to agree to the experiment that he had told him nothing about…Mokuba was content with watching his brother's faces change with each thought.

'…_I could tell him there's no risk of danger. There isn't, after all, I built it. But…Since it's never been tested, I can't be positive he would…Erm…Return to normal? There's no proof he'll change in the first place…I also don't know the side effects, if any…'  
><em>He continued to think about his up-coming conversation with Yugi as the two walked into the main doors. Seto stopped by the main desk and wrote several things on a few pieces of paper.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The receptionist questioned.  
>"…I'm expecting a visitor." Seto said as he continued to scribble on the piece of paper in front of him. "He's short, spikey hair, and he wears a gold pyramid around his neck."<br>"A…Pyramid…Sir…?"  
>"Yes, his name is Yugi. When he arrives you can send him up to my office." Seto handed the piece of paper to the security guard that guarded the hallway to his office. "Let him through without any trouble."<br>The guard nodded his head in agreement. "Yes Sir."

Seto and Mokuba continued to walk down the hallways of Kaiba Corp. When he reached the only door without a window, he turned and opened it to a room filled with sun light.  
>"Nii-San, why didn't we just wait for Yugi in the main lobby…? Wouldn't that be easier?" Mokuba asked as he shut the door behind him.<br>Seto was standing next to the desk as he looked out the window. He gently took off his lab coat and revealed the short sleeve black shirt he was wearing underneath.  
>It fit tight to his frame and almost directly faded into the formal fitting pants he wore. He gently pulled the bottom of the shirt out of his pants, revealing a bit of his navel for several seconds. Seto sighed a breath of relief as he sat down at his desk.<br>"…I have a few things to tell him about the machine before we test it out." Seto explained as he grabbed several papers and began to write on them. He wrote notes to the side and signed several papers as he waited for Mokuba to respond.  
>"You didn't tell Yugi about it on the phone?"<br>"If I had he never would have come over so…" Seto paused for a moment. "If he doesn't want to test it out I suppose I have no choice but to try it out myself." He shivered slightly. "But the thought of anything going wrong worries me."  
>Mokuba pulled one of the chairs from the side up next to his brother. He placed his chin in his hands and gazed at what his brother was writing.<br>"…What could go wrong?"  
>Seto reached for several more papers and began to write again; a small knock on the door interrupted his work.<p>

"Come in." Seto began as he pulled his chair away from the desk, as Yugi entered he moved over towards the lab coat he had placed across the chair Mokuba was now sitting in, he grabbed the coat from the chair. "So Yugi…" He said as he walked over to the height-challenged duelist. Seto quickly put on the lab coat and with it the glasses that were kept within the front pocket. He held his chin in his hand and stood in front of Yugi. "…How do you feel about…Girls?"  
>Yugi's eyes widened in surprise.<br>"Girls…? Well…I don't know. I guess they're…Alright…W-Why? This is kind of an odd question…"  
>"Well I'm leading up to the experiment, Yugi…Now. How do you feel about maybe…<em>Becoming <em>one…But only for today?"  
>"WHAT?! Kaiba are you alright…?! You seem a little…Well…I-I can't be a girl…N-Not without surgery or something like that…And even then I…" Yugi nervously fiddled with his hands, his eyes darted to the ground before looking back up to the CEO's face. "Are you alright?"<br>"I'm perfectly sane." Seto said as he stood straight with his arms folded. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down several notes on it. "…I invented this machine that enables you to change genders."  
>Yugi remained silent for several moments, his eyes widened and stared in disbelief at Seto who was still scribbling notes on the small paper.<br>"Kaiba, no offense intended…But _why the hell did you make a machine like that?_"  
>Kaiba smiled as he placed the piece of paper on the desk.<br>"Simply to see if it could be done, that's all." He turned to Yugi again; his smile widened. "The machine is finished, all the calculations have been made…I'm just not sure if it…Works…Yet."  
>"A-And you want <em>me <em>to test it for you?"  
>Kaiba wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders as he began to walk towards the door. Mokuba followed afterwards and shut the door to Seto's office.<br>"Well you don't _have _to." Seto released Yugi from his grip and walked forward in the hallway. "But it will be worth it if you do."  
>"Are you bribing me?" Yugi asked angrily as he stopped; fists at his sides.<br>"…Not with money." Seto said as he turned around and slightly smirked. Yugi blushed a deep red at his statement.  
>"Y-You're not serious are you? S-Stop joking, OK?!"<br>Seto started to walk forward with Mokuba at his heels. When he was a little bit farther away from Yugi he stopped and put his hands in his pockets.  
>"You can follow me to the lab if you want, that's where the machine is. If you choose to though, you choose to take part in my little <em>experiment.<em>" He paused and began walking again. "I'll be waiting."

A few hours had passed before Yugi decided to, somewhat reluctantly, follow Seto to the lab in the back of the mansion. When he arrived at the lab, Yugi nervously walked around the corner to the bright metallic room.  
>"Kaiba…?" He whispered questioningly.<br>"In here, Yugi." Yugi glanced around for a minute before his eyes finally laid on Kaiba. He was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on a small desk. A book placed over his eyes. "Have you decided?"  
>Yugi took a deep breath.<br>"Yeah…And I'll do it. Or rather, my body will do it. But there is…O_ne _condition." Yugi said nervously.  
>"Eh? I already gave you a condition." Kaiba said with the book still placed over his face.<br>"Y-Yeah but…It's not _me _who wants your bribe." Yugi began.  
>"It's <em>me, <em>Kaiba." At the sudden change in voice, Kaiba took the book off his eyes and looked in the direction Yugi was previously standing.  
>"<em>You?<em>" Kaiba closed his eyes in frustration. "Why _you_?"  
>Yami smirked as he walked confidently over to Kaiba, he placed his hands on the desk and pushed Kaiba's feet off the surface. When Kaiba sat up straight, he glared at Yami. Yami, glared back with as much furiosity as he leaned in.<br>"_Because you told Yugi you'd be his for a night._" He whispered.  
>"I never said <em>that.<em> And even if I _had _that doesn't mean I'd be _yours _for a night…Or even for a _day_." Kaiba stuttered. "The deal…"  
>"Is the same whether Yugi or I do it. Otherwise you're out of a test subject. If you <em>really <em>want to test this machine out without using yourself, I suggest you agree to _my _terms."

Kaiba sighed in aggravation. He glared at Yami as he stood from the chair he was sitting in, knowing he was beaten once again by the confident spikey haired duelist.  
>"F-Fine."<br>Yami smirked and laughed slightly as he knew he had gotten the CEO to agree.  
>"…So before I become your guinea pig. Let's go over the <em>rules <em>of our arrangement." Yami began as he sat on the desk that Kaiba had previously had his feet on. "I want to be able to do _whatever _I want to you." Yami placed his finger to Kaiba's chest and looked fiercely into his eyes. "Deal?"  
>Kaiba swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared Yami in the eyes. His cheeks flushed a deep red as he responded.<br>"I-In other words I'm _your _guinea pig for a night." He stuttered. Yami smirked as he nodded. "Do I really have a choice…?" Seto said reluctantly.  
>Yami's smile stretched across his face. "Don't worry <em>Seto<em>. We'll have fun."  
>"H-Hey...Since when did I say you could…?!"<br>"Start the machine." Yami ordered, interrupting the CEO's statement.

Seto could feel his blood boil beneath his skin.

'_...Is this all worth it…Just to see if this machine works…?!'_

He thought as he opened the pod for Yami.  
>He watched as Yami stepped carefully into the machine. His eyes tracing from his foot to his leg and then upwards to his thigh. Seto shook his head vigorously.<p>

'_What am I thinking…?! This is ridiculous.'_

Despite his mind telling him otherwise, Seto's eyes continued to look at Yami as he closed the door to the pod. Seto sighed as he typed several things into the computer controlling the machine.  
>"Are you ready?" Seto said into a microphone.<br>"-_Ready._-"  
>"OK, I'm going to start the process in…3...2…1…" Seto counted down before his finger pressed gently on the button in front of him. He watched the machine and the computer simultaneously; watching to see if any problems occurred in either. The computer showed a loading screen, with two images of the pod. One was blue with the percentage decreasing and the other pink with the percentage increasing. Seto's eyes darted to the pod as the last percentages disappeared from the bar.<br>With "installation" complete appearing on the screen, Seto moved his shaking hand over the button he had pressed to open the machine. He pressed it as he stood from his seat, clipboard in hand, ready to calculate the results.  
>Seto's eyes followed the foot that stepped outside of the pod, slowly and carefully a smaller figure than Yami's appeared and walked gracefully out of the smoke the pod had generated.<br>In slightly baggy clothes, a petite woman stood in front of them. Her hair had fallen down past her shoulders, but still had the tri-color look that Yami's had before. Her eyes, brighter and sharper than before glowed as she emerged from the smoke.

"Did…It work…?" She said.  
>Kaiba stared in disbelief. His mouth gaped open in surprise as he felt the clipboard fall from his hands and clatter on the floor.<br>"…_Did it work? _Did it WORK?!" Kaiba repeated. "I-It worked…" Kaiba came up to Yami and placed his hand to "her" face. "…It really worked." He lifted Yami's face up and moved his hand along Yami's neck. "No bump…" Moving his hands down he groped Yami's newly grown chest.  
>"H-Hey! You can't just!" Yami said in a higher pitched voice.<br>"…Relax, I'm not doing this because I _want _to. It's strictly for experimental purposes." Yami opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and let Kaiba continue his "inspection", ignoring the fact that he enjoyed the attention, if only a little bit.  
>"When you're done…You can change me back." Yami said in a stern voice.<br>Seto stepped back and looked Yami over. He smiled and slightly blushed.  
>"Haha, you're actually quite <em>cute<em>." He complimented. Yami's face turned a bright red and turned his fists to his side as he walked up to Seto.  
>"Oh sure, you think I'm cute now that I'm a <em>girl<em>." Yami scolded.  
>Yami had his fists at his side and quickly looked away from Seto, his eyes darted to the ground and never looked up as he muttered. "I just don't <em>understand you at all<em>." He walked back to the pod and laid back inside, waiting for Kaiba to push the button again. "Now turn me back." He said as he crossed his arms.  
>Seto's eyes stared wide.<p>

'_I try and give him a COMPLIMENT and he takes it as an insult…'_

He took his position behind the computer once again and pressed the button reluctantly. The pod slowly closed. He typed several things into the computer and then wrote a small note on a post it and stuck it to the computer screen. As the machine reached completion, Seto pressed the button again and walked off towards the small office that was down the hallway.

"Mokuba. Make sure Yami comes to my office before he leaves. I need to…Speak with him."  
>Mokuba lifted his head from the desk he had been sleeping on. He yawned and sleepily said.<br>"Alright…Nii-San."  
>Seto smirked seductively as he turned the corner to his office.<br>"…And Mokuba…?"  
>"Yes, Nii-San?"<br>"Be sure to head back to the main building afterwards."  
>Mokuba smiled as he watched his brother walk off in the direction towards his office. By the time Seto had rounded the corner Yami emerged from the pod once again, only this time as a full male.<p>

"Where is he?!" Yami said in a somewhat demanding tone. "I need to give him a piece of my mind!"  
>"He's in his office…Just around the corner. I'm going to go back to the main building, so I'll show you where it is before I leave." Mokuba smiled politely as he took Yami's hand and led him in the direction his brother had went only a few minutes ago. As they reached the door, Mokuba let go of Yami's hand and pointed to the door that was slightly open.<br>"He's in here…I'll be back at the main building in case Seto needs me. Have fun, Yami!" Mokuba said with a smile before running off in the opposite direction.

Yami looked at the door angrily and pushed it open; it slammed against the wall, bounced back and slammed shut. Yami walked to the middle of the room and slammed his hands down on the desk.  
>"Kaiba! I want my end of the deal. Now! I don't trust you to honor it otherwise…"<br>"…Are you sure?" Kaiba said calmly. He was sitting in a chair, facing the window, his fingers laced together.  
>"Yes I'm <em>positive<em>."  
>"Will you let me do something first?" He asked without turning around. "I think you'll enjoy it."<br>Yami stepped back at the slight seductive tone in Kaiba's voice. His cheeks blushed a deep red as he began thinking of what Kaiba had wanted to do.  
>"W-What do you want to do…?" His tone calmed down slightly.<br>Kaiba stood from the chair, his lab coat draped across the arm rest. The black shirt he wore under it fitted his frame tightly as it had previously, despite the fact he no longer had it tucked. Yami looked over his arms…They were thin…But his muscle structure shone easily.  
>Yami could feel his breath escape his lips.<br>Kaiba turned and smirked as he walked towards Yami. He stared deep into his purple eyes that still shone brightly in the now late afternoon sun. He took the Millennium Puzzle from around Yami's neck and placed it carefully on the desk.  
>His hands traveled to Yami's chin and he lifted it gently up towards his face. He smiled and gently placed his lips to Yami's forehead. He could feel the heat from Yami reverberate through his lips. Kaiba chuckled.<br>"I still think you're cute. Even if you're not a girl." He whispered.  
>Yami gasped.<br>"…Care to see the _other _part of my deal…?" He said seductively. Kaiba touched his nose to Yami's as he waited for a response.  
>"O-Other…Part?"<br>"You teased me, Yami. Now…I'm going to tease _you_."  
>Without warning Kaiba easily lifted Yami into the air. He sat his rival on the desk, placing his hands to the side, he gently placed kisses along Yami's neck. Breathing hot breaths everywhere he placed a kiss.<br>"K-Kaiba…What are you…?!" Yami said in protest. His voice said one thing, but his hands found themselves placed on the desk, on top of Kaiba's. He squeezed them tight as he felt Kaiba's tongue press his ear carefully against his teeth. "…K-Kai…" Yami flinched.  
>He smirked.<br>"Did that hurt?" Kaiba asked as he took a hand and brought it to Yami's face. Kaiba placed several kisses upon Yami's lips, deepening the kiss with every placement.  
>"I-It didn't…It…" Yami was interrupted by another kiss. His cheeks flushed a deeper red as he closed his eyes. "I-It felt good…"<br>"…Good." Kaiba whispered within Yami's ear, he blew a hot breath. "Let me know if I hurt you…That's the last thing on my mind." He traced Yami's jaw line with kisses until he reached his lips again. He was about to plant another kiss on Yami's lips before Yami's hand broke the gap.  
>"W-What are you getting at Kaiba?!" He said as he removed his hand. "I know you…Y-You have ulterior motives…I'm sure of it…"<br>Kaiba sighed and leaned back slightly. He rested his hands on the desk again and looked deep into Yami's eyes.  
>"I thought this was what you <em>wanted<em>." He said. A slight blush appearing over his cheeks.  
><em>'S-So cute…He's so cute…'<em>

_**How can I resist? **_

_**This temptation…**_

Yami thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
>"Well…W-What about <em>you<em>? What do you want? W-What are you getting out of this?" Yami questioned.  
>"Hopefully you." Seto said calmly. "Now…Can we continue?" Seto asked impatiently.<p>

_**How can I resist…?**_

Yami brought his hands to Seto's face and pulled him into a deep and loving kiss. His tongue wrestled with Kaiba's for dominance. Kaiba gripped Yami's face in return as he tried to over-power his rival in at least one thing.

_**Your tongue…Wrestling with mine. Your hands, holding only me. How can I resist this temptation?**_

_**I want you. Only you.**_

_**Do you want me?**_

Seto released the kiss and picked Yami up from the desk. He pulled him closer and placed another loving kiss on Yami's lips. Yami gripped Seto's t-shirt and gently pulled.  
>"…Hm?" Kaiba questioned confusingly.<br>"Take it off. Now." Yami ordered. "Your arms are only a temptation…I can't stand you tempting me anymore."  
>Seto placed Yami on the floor gently. His hands gripped the bottom of his tight fitting t-shirt and slowly lifted it above his head. He took a deep breath as he let the shirt fall to the floor. Yami smirked before placing a hand on Seto's chest.<br>"…And you say _I'm _cute…" He muttered as he brought Kaiba to his level. His kissed him passionately as they both fell to the wood floor. As he broke the kiss, Yami crawled easily on top of Kaiba's waist. He moved his hips forward slightly and reversed the movement.

_**Your movements entice me. I can feel myself losing to you the more I'm around you.**_

Kaiba bit his lip as he tried to hold in the sounds that yearned to escape his lips. He gripped Yami's waist in an attempt to stop his movements. But slowly his hands moved to Yami's face and then fell back to the floor in defeat.

_**Even when I try to stop you…I always fall short. Maybe this is my destiny. My destiny is to be controlled and moved by you. **_

_**I want you. Only you.**_

_**You are the only one that can control me. The only one I will allow to have such dominance over me.**_

"Do you enjoy it…?" Yami whispered seductively into Kaiba's ear. Just like Kaiba had done previously, he blew his hot breath gently, making the man below him shudder in pleasure. Kaiba's lip broke from his teeth as he let out a deep breath. "No one's here right? I don't want you to hold anything in."  
>"Ya…Mi…" Kaiba sat up quickly and gripped the jacket Yami had been wearing. "Take…It off."<br>Yami leaned in and whispered.  
>"Take it off for me…Seto."<p>

_**When you say my name. I shiver.**_

_**Is it the same for you?**_

He wasted no time, at the order Kaiba ripped the jacket that seemed to put even more distance between them. In the rush he lifted Yami's shirt above his head and pulled Yami into himself. Yami felt Kaiba's breath on his collarbone…He felt his tongue move in circles. The feeling of cold to hot made Yami shiver in Kaiba's arms.

_**Your breath. Your warmth.**_

_**I need you. Only you.**_

In an over-powering movement Kaiba pushed Yami gently to the wood floor. He straddled his waist as he continued to suck on Yami's collarbone. Kaiba moved his hand to Yami's jaw line and bit his ear carefully. Yami gasped in surprise at the sudden hostility he felt.  
>"K-Kaiba are you…?" He began. But as Kaiba continued to do as he pleased, Yami's words got lost within the haze of his own mind. He brought his hand to his head as he tried to control the lightheadedness he felt. His breathing increased as he felt Kaiba's lips brushed along his chest. With every breath a soft whimper escaped.<p>

_**You think I dominate you. You think I own you.**_

Kaiba stopped at Yami's navel; he moved his body so his shoulders were level with Yami's waist. Kaiba's tongue gently and slowly moved in circles around Yami's navel. Carefully he moved his tongue down to the beginning of the jeans Yami wore.  
>Kaiba looked up, his blue eyes watching the movements of Yami's hands. They were frantic. Wanting to touch him. Wanting to dominate his movements.<p>

_**You're wrong.**_

Yami sat up and breathed heavily.  
>"Kai…K-Kaiba…" He muttered between breaths. Kaiba leaned back and looked at him with taunting eyes.<br>"Hm…? What do you want me to do?"  
>Yami looked at him with pleading eyes. He bit his lip, but Seto quickly took his chin and pulled it down gently.<br>"If I can't bite my lip…You can't bite yours…You were right, no one is here. I want to hear your moans…And your screams." He said seductively. Yami recognized what Kaiba was doing. Tempting him to say things he didn't want to say. But Yami smirked and leaned in to kiss Seto's cheek.  
>"Then do your worst."<p>

_**It is you that dominates me. You that own me.**_

Kaiba smirked a wide grin, and kissed Yami passionately as his hands moved to remove the obstacle that stood in the way of what his rival wanted. He felt Yami shiver beneath his lips.  
>Kaiba began to smile as his hand slowly reached into the place where Yami was most vulnerable. Yami's arms immediately wrapped around Seto's shoulders and pulled him close. His breathing filled the room and Seto gripped and squeezed gently.<br>With every slight pressure change he felt Yami shiver in his grasp.  
>He could feel Yami's grip tighten and loosen depending on his own hold. He moved his hand in an upward motion. Much like the motion Yami was pulling on him only moments before.<br>His speed increased and then carefully decreased as he felt Yami reach climax.  
>"Kai…S-Seto stop…Teasing…P-Please…"<p>

_**Your teasing makes me crave you more.**_

_**I want you, I need you, only you.**_

_**Take me.**_

Seto placed his lips on Yami's neck as he increased his speed again. Yami moaned silently, but his grip tightened on Seto's shoulders.  
>"A…A-Ah…M-Make me…I'm about…" Seto stopped exactly at the right time. He felt the fluids of his rival drip slowly down his hand. Seto placed a kiss on Yami's lips before bring his hand to his own lips and licking a small portion of the liquid into his mouth.<br>He smirked and leaned in.  
>"You're very sweet."<br>Yami blushed an even deeper red and quickly placed his forehead to Kaiba's shoulder.  
>"S-Shut up…Don't tease me…"<br>Seto took Yami's face in his hands and placed another deep kiss on his lips. Once again his tongue wrestled for dominance over Yami's. Yami eagerly gave in, knowing the only way he would get what he craved would be to give his lover what he wanted.

_**Make me yours.**_

Seto eagerly removed the pants Yami had been wearing. He tossed them to the side before giving Yami another deep kiss. He pulled himself up. Deeping the kiss. His tongue did not wrestle for dominance anymore…It tangled and twined together with Yami's for utter completion. His heart thumped within his chest.

_**I want to take you. Make you mine. Make you call out my name. Make you think of no one else.**_

He broke the kiss as Yami laid on his side. With Kaiba's instruction, he turned onto his stomach and stood upon his knees, Yami gently tilted his head down. Seto moved, arching Yami's back gently and tilting his head up. He kissed his lover's neck lovingly as he held him with another hand. Carefully and slowly, he took his rival.  
>Both breathed heavily, the room filled with their quite sighs and loud moans.<br>He carefully increased his movements. The speed moved to a medium as Seto bit his lip. Yami's moans and screams of pleasure filled the room. Seto smirked before removing his teeth from his lip and letting his moans become one with Yami's again.  
>Seto's moans filled the room…His screams of pleasure were louder as he felt his body tingle with pleasure. He no longer held back as he released. His breathing filled the small room as he fell to the wood floor.<br>Yami laid quietly next to him, and kissed Seto's forehead lovingly.

_**I'm yours. You're mine.**_

_**Never leave my side.**_

_**I beg of you.**_

"…So…Do you still want to do whatever you want with me?" Kaiba huffed.  
>Yami smirked as he lightly ruffled Seto's hair. He found the clothes Seto had thrown to the side and carefully got dressed.<br>"Of course, Seto. You can't expect me to only have an experience like that only _once _a night can you?"  
>"…Please say yes…I'm exhausted…" Seto said as he closed his eyes. His breath was still frantic.<br>Yami smiled again as he whispered.

"_I'll pick you up at eight."_

**I hope you guys liked it! It changed a lot from the original notes I wrote. Haha.  
>Also, if you're wondering or if you just want it, here is the poem I wrote in between the lines:<strong>

_**How can I resist?  
>This temptation…<br>How can I resist…?  
>Your tongue…Wrestling with mine. Your hands, holding only me. How can I resist this temptation?<br>I want you. Only you.  
>Do you want me?<br>Your movements entice me. I can feel myself losing to you the more I'm around you.  
>Even when I try to stop you…I always fall short. Maybe this is my destiny. My destiny is to be controlled and moved by you.<br>I want you. Only you.  
>You are the only one that can control me. The only one I will allow to have such dominance over me.<br>When you say my name. I shiver.  
>Is it the same for you?<br>Your breath. Your warmth.  
>I need you. Only you.<br>You think I dominate you. You think I own you.  
>You're wrong.<br>It is you that dominates me. You that own me.  
>Your teasing makes me crave you more.<br>I want you, I need you, only you.  
>Take me.<br>Make me yours.  
>I want to take you. Make you mine. Make you call out my name. Make you think of no one else.<br>I'm yours .You're mine.  
>Never leave my side.<br>I beg of you.**_

**You can use it if you want. Just please give me credit. :D  
>~ Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
